Angel
by 0o.Kuruizaki-Hime.o0
Summary: "What?" "Yes. Someone saw a person standing on the shrine's roof few days ago. They said that person looked a bit strange for a human." "A demon, they said..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my new fic which I has just been inspired by a song recently. I hope you will like it. **

**Ps: I'm not really good at grammar and stuffs so please forgive me if I make some mistakes. Thanks. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_You demon. You don't belong here."_

"_You are not human."_

"_Go and die."_

* * *

"Luka-chan! C'mon. It's school time. Don't be late."

"Okay okay! Coming…!"

On the stairs, Megurine Luka, a girl with long pink hair and aquamarine eyes, rushed down to the door. Open it, she quickly ran outside, where there was somebody waiting for her…

"I'm here."_She opened the door.

Outside of the house, there was a blonde haired girl named Kagamine Rin waiting for her. Rin and Luka had been friend since Luka moved here, and that meant 2 weeks ago.

"Sorry…How long have you been waiting?"_Luka awkwardly says.

"It's okay. Let's go."_Rin cheerfully said.

...

There you are. What took you two so long huh?

Luka and Rin finally made it to the school on time. They then went into the class. Next to Luka's seat was Hatsune Miku, a girl with long teal hair and blue eyes. She was quiet famous through out the school due to her appearance and her beautiful voice when it came to singing.

"Yeah…ask her. She was almost late."_The Rin pointed to Luka.

"Sorry. I overslept a bit."_Luka sighed.

"Well, maybe you haven't get used to the time in here yet. After all, you just arrived here 2 weeks ago."_Miku smiled.

"I guess so."

"If there anything, just asks me. I'll be your guide."_Rin said confidently.

"She's right. We will help you."

"Thanks guy. I appreciate it."_Luka smiled.

Crypton high school was quiet a reputable school in this city. The school was also famous in musical education. This school music club had won a lot of prices and become a strong opponent in the city when it came to music competition in the city. Miku and Rin were members of this club. They both have great voice so naturally, they become two of the lead singers in the club.

About Luka, she came back two weeks ago from America to continue her study. She chose Crypton high school because she also liked to give a try on pursuit music career.

But then…

Sometimes people didn't usually decide something just because they liked it…

* * *

Break time…

"Ahhhhh! Finally! I want to spend sometimes in the music room."

The school bell had just rung. Break time had come. And just after hearing that sound, Rin took Miku hand and ran out of the class. Properly, she wanted to practice a new song in the music room with Miku.

"Rin-chan, it's hurt! Stop pulling me!"_Miku yells.

"But I can't wait to sing that song!"

"At least don't leave Luka-chan behind like that!"

"Oh…"

Rin turned to Luka's place and with a big smiles on her face, she grabbed Luka hand.

"Wanna hear us?"

"Well…I don't want to disturb you guys so…"

"Nah~ Don't mind that. Let's go!"

"Wait a sec…Rin-chan…!"

Eventually, Rin took Luka and Miku to the practice room without even noticing that they were having a hard time catching up with her.

…

"Here we are!"

Rin pointed to a large room with wooden door. Miku opened the door and came inside. No one was inside.

"Great! We own this place today."_Miku happily exclaimed.

"Well…I'll leave you two here so you could practice in private. See you."

Luka smiled and went out of the room. Closing the door quietly, she sighed and left the music department, heading to the rooftop.

…

Autumn always came with light breeze and a little chill in the air. Luka opens the rooftop door and stepped outside. The wind blew by caressed her long hair. Taking a deep breath, Luka looked on the sky. A raven was flying around in the air and then land on Luka's shoulder. Luka took the raven in her hand and moved to the balcony…

"Fly."

The raven flew up on the sky, left behind a black feather in Luka's hand. Softly touched the feather, Luka took a deep breath…

"_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember…_

_The…"_

Suddenly, Luka stopped.

She turned her head round, staring at the door behind her.

Walking lightly so not to create any sound, Luka approached the door and opened it.

There was somebody outside…hearing every note she had just sung…

* * *

"Where were you during the break? We couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, I was on the rooftop. Just wanted to take some fresh air…"

School time had over. Luka, Miku and Rin walked home together, talking happily like they have been friend for years…

"Really? Did you see anyone?"_Rin asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"_Luka confused.

"I meant did you see anyone was there?"

"N-No. Why do you ask?"

"That's strange. There is someone always come up there recently."_Miku said.

"Who?"_Luka curious.

"Well…why don't you figure out that yourself?"_Miku smiled.

"I'm not interested."_Luka sighed. "Well, my home is that way. See you guys tomorrow."_Luka waved to them then made her turn.

"Okay. See you."

* * *

That night…

Sitting on the balcony outside the room, Luka gazed at the dark sky…

"Soon…You will be return what you're deserved."

A voice echoed through the air…

* * *

**Please review and tell me how is it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day…

Luka came to school earlier than usual. Of course, she had told her friend about this so they won't have to wait for her. Wandering around the school garden while it was morning, Luka looked around. Just as she had expected, the students usually didn't go to school at this time, because it was 45 more minutes until the first class.

From the garden, standing under a cherry blossom tree, Luka gazed at the rooftop. And there was a figure was coming out from the door. Luka then focus her eyes on the person. A raven is flying on the sky…then land on the balcony, in front of that person.

Luka's surprised.

*Flashback*

Last night…

"Luka-chan, can you solve the math exercise? It's so tricky!"

"Yes, I've already done it. Wait a bit, okay?"

It was 10 pm and Luka was about to go to sleep. But then she got a sudden call from Miku, asking for the answer of the math homework. Luka searched for her notebook and then read the answer to Miku.

"Thanks. You're so good, dealing with such a hard exercise."_Miku exclaimed.

"It's nothing."

"Okay. I won't disturb you anymore. Thanks for the help. Goodnight. See ya tomorrow."

"W-Wait…"_Luka suddenly broke in.

"Is something wrong?"_Miku asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"I want to ask…you said there was somebody usually went to the rooftop recently, right? How long have it been happening and how is that person look like?"

"You said you weren't interested."_Miku laughed naughtily.

"I…just want to make something clear...just some basic information. Please tell me."

"Okay okay. 2 weeks ago. The day you moved here was the first day. And about that person's look…I will only told you that he is our senior friend. He's 2 years older then us."

"H-He?"

"Okay. That's too much for basic information. See ya. Goodnight."

Miku hang up the phone.

*End flashback*

* * *

Break time…

Luka, Miku and Rin are on their way to the cafeteria since Miku and Rin hadn't eaten anything.

"So…See someone yet?"_Miku winked.

"What? Oh…yep. A purple headed guy."

"That's our friend."_Rin smiled. "You know, since the first day you moved here, he started to ask us everything about you."_Rin smiled slyly.

Luka startled.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I think he has a crush on you."_Miku giggled.

"You're quiet lucky. Lots of girls had been chasing after him but he didn't accept any confession yet."_Rin added.

"Oh…"

Suddenly, Luka stopped.

She had a felling that there were eyes watching her, from the window to the right. But when Luka turned her head to that direction, she didn't see anyone but the raven with deep blue eyes, staring at her. Luka narrowed her eyes at the bird, her head was deep in thought.

"Luka-chan! Luka-chan!"_Rin suddenly called her.

"W-What?"_Rin's voice brought Luka out from her mind. "What is it?"

"We're supposed to be the ones who ask you that. What was wrong with you? You just stood there, gazing at the window. Are you alright?"_Miku asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine."_Luka faked a smile. "I think I just need a little fresh air to make me feel better."

"Then go outside the garden. Don't get stuck in here."_Rin smiled.

"Okay. Thanks. See you."

* * *

Standing on the green grass, Luka looked at the tree where she was the raven was standing…

"You don't happen to be familiar with someone else, do you?"

Luka's voice turned dark and cold as she looked at the raven. Its eyes shone mysteriously as looking at Luka. All of sudden, then raven flew down then took the white headband out of Luka head then flew away.

"W-What the…Give that back you annoying bird!"

Luka immediately chased after the raven. Without Luka's notice, the raven leaded her deep into the school garden, until…

"Do you hear me? I told you to give it back to me."

And to her surprised, the raven actually dropped before disappeared into the sky. Luka tried hard to reached it and she accidentally stumbled over a small rock on the ground, which leaded to…

"Ahh…!"

Her falling.

Luka closed her eyes as waiting for the pain to pass over, but instead of feeling pain, she actually didn't get hurt at all. And just at the time she opened her eyes, she realized…

"Oh…god…"

She didn't land on the ground.

There was someone had been holding her tightly before they both lost their balance.

A guy, to be exact.

Luka quickly got off the person then asked in concern…

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."_The guy sat up.

And of course, Luka knew, she had met him once before, and then saw him this morning, on the rooftop : Long purple hair and deep violet eyes. As the guy was standing up, Luka stepped back a bit, instinctively.

"Is this what you're looking for?"_He asked.

"Yes…"_Luka received her headband from the guy. Thank you.

I believed we had met yesterday, on the rooftop right? And you were in a hurry or something so that you immediately ran down the staircase right after opening the door, right?_He smiled.

"Y-Yes. I was…kind of busy that time."_Luka said awkwardly.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Luka. Megurine Luka."

"My pleasure to meet you, Megurine-san. I'm Kamui Gakupo."_He smiled warmly at Luka.

Seeing his smile, a strange feeling yet somehow familiar appeared inside her. Luka began to step backward as trying to think out an excuse to leave.

"Mine too."_Luka held the headband in her hand tightly. "Well, I think I should have returned to my friend's place so…"

"Your friends are here."

All of sudden, Rin appeared behind Luka and grabbed her shoulders. Following Rin was Miku, who was giggling slyly.

"We've seen it all."_Miku said. "That was quiet a nice first impression, right Rin-chan?"

"You tell me."_Rin laughed naughtily. "I can't believe that senpai and Luka-chan could do that inside the school."

"Hey…I-was-not."_Luka grimaced.

"Nah~. We only believed in what we saw."_Miku smiled slyly.

"Okay, Rin-san, Miku-san, don't misunderstand. It was a small accident, that's all."_Gakupo explained.

"Oh oh…senpai. You have been asking us about her for weeks."_Rin grins. "You like her already?"

"I didn't say that."

"But your action said different."_Miku added.

"I think I should leave by now. It's almost time for the next class. See you later."

Gakupo said then leaved. Miku and Rin watched him until he had gone out of the vision. After that, Miku grabbed Luka's hand and looked at Luka and grinned.

"So…tell me…what do you think about him?"

"Hm…normal?"

"Eh…? Don't lie."

"I'm not. What are you expecting for?"

"Fine. How bored."_Miku sighed. "I was expecting for an interesting to happen between somebody…"

"Hey…"_Luka glared at Miku.

"Okay. Let's get back to class. The school bell will ring in no time."

"Uhm."

* * *

That night…

Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Luka looking mindlessly at the table in front of her…

"_Have you heard the rumor about the stranger they seen few days ago?_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. Someone saw a person standing on the shrine's roof few days ago. They said that person looked a bit strange for a human."_

_"A demon, they said..."_

Those words just keep repeating in her mind ever since she heard her friend talking about it this afternoon. Don't know how to get rid of this weigh in her mind, Luka came outside to take some fresh air. Just then, she noticed a shadow passed over her house gate. And immediately, Luka opened the gate and looked around. No one was there. The street was empty. "I must have been imagined". She told herself then closed the gate.

"You know…I was expecting that you would recognize me. I'm disappointed, Luka."

A hand tapped on her shoulder right before she locked the gate. Luka startled at the deep husky voice that whispered into her eye just then. Luka couldn't move after hearing the voice, as if it was a spell or something.

"What? Don't tell me that you've forgotten me already. It's just been 2 weeks."

The voice kept whispering into her eyes.

And now, Luka had known whose voice it belonged to.

"Hiroshi."_Luka said. "What are you doing here?"_Her voice grew darker than usual.

"Looking after you, of course."_The person smiled as walking in front of Luka. "Missed me?"

"As if."

Luka grinned as lifting her head to face the person. That was a black haired guy with deep blue eyes. His name was Hiroshi and for some reasons, Luka has known him for quiet a long time. Actually, Luka has saved him once in an accident. Hiroshi was quiet grateful for that.

_But people's intention and action aren't always like what we think…_

"Look at you, you look more pathetic than I remember."_Hiroshi smirked.

"Talking like that to your savior…"_Luka grimaced. "Why don't you just leave me alone? What I'm doing has nothing to do with you."

"Luka Luka…"_Hiroshi started to walking around. "Of course I still remember what you've done for me. But just for an advice…If you want to succeed, you need to be determined. Being too weak like this…ah…I'm disappointed."

"Look, if you just want to tell me those things then just leave. I don't have free time for such worthless things."

Luka said in a little anger, then she turned around and about to get inside the house.

"Have you heard the rumor?"

Hiroshi asked again. Luka stopped.

"So?"

"Wasn't it charming? Just 2 weeks and the rumor have spread out. How good is that?"_Hiroshi laughed darkly.

"I'm wondering if you had something to do with that…talking about how fast that rumor has spread out."

"I'm innocent."

"Lie."

"Well…let's just say…Be careful and hurry up. This is your last change."

After that, a cold wind blew by and when it's over, Hiroshi has disappeared. In front of herm a black feather was falling in the air and softly touched the ground.

"_We shall see…"_

And the wind blew up once more time…

* * *

**Author's note : Hiroshi is just an fiction character I created for this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Please…It's not like that…"_

"_Hpm. How could I believe you ?"_

"_Please…"_

_Please…_

* * *

Sunday morning…

The sunlight went through the window to the curtain, and ended up on Luka's closing eyes. She was sleeping on her bed, having a dream from long long ago…Feeling the warm of the sunlight, Luka slowly opened her eyes as putting her right hand on her forehead so not to let the light contacted with her eyes directly.

"So long…"

Luka thought as sitting up. Walking to the balcony, Luka took a deep breath. The fresh air of the morning made her feel quiet comfortable.

"I can't remember the last time I saw such a beautiful morning like this…"

Smiling bitterly to herself, Luka went inside her room and began her usual schedule for a day…

* * *

"Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue  
Itsumo ichiwa de tondeiru  
Taka wa kitto kanashikarou  
Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka  
Sora o tsukanda sono tsubasa  
Yasumeru koto wa dekinakute…"

From a small piano hall in the garden, a melody spread through the air…

Every note was sung gracefully as the voice echoed to the sky. The voice was so angelic yet peaceful at the same time. Everything was like being lighted up in this beautiful morning…

And then the piano began to play, came along with the song…

It was a perfect harmony…

"_Mother, it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." _

"_I will show you how to play it."_

"_But…what if I messed up, mother?"_

"_No, you won't. You're a talented girl, I know that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. All you need is believe in yourself, Luka. And no mater what happen, I will always be with you, in your heart."_

_Always…_

"Always…"

Luka touched the last note on the piano…

"Will it be guilty if I did that, mother…?"

Luka looked at the sky as whispering to herself. She hoped the wind could carry her question to a place which was very far from here, a place where her mother was staying…far away…

Sighing deeply, Luka stood up and walked back to the garden. She picked up the watering can, filled it with water and started taking care for the plants. Just in two weeks, the flowers were able to grow into buds. Luka could feel that it would bloom really soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after that. She touched the plant softly, her eyes beamed with a little happiness.

As well as music, Luka loved the beauty of nature. With her, listening to some soothing songs or enjoying the nature was the best way to free her mind from every problem in her life. Every flower in the garden, Luka always treasured it little by little. The plants she grew here were all her mother's favorite. Luka remembered every moment she spent with her mother in the past. It was the most beautiful time of her life. And everything she did by now was all reminded her to her mother, who she could never meet again…

After having done with the flowers, Luka began to water the ancient trees which were properly had been planted here really long ago, maybe nearly a hundred years. Taking up the pipe, Luka opened the faucet. The water flowed through the pipe and splashed over the gate, and suddenly…

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm wet!"

From outside the gate, a voice wailed up. Luka surprised to hear the voice coming from outside. Not just because there's rarely someone went into this small road in the morning, but she feel quiet familiar about the voice just then. Luka immediately turned off the faucet and went to the gate to see whose voice was that. And when she opened the door, she realized that the voice she had just heard belong to…

"What are you doing in here?"

Rin.

"H-Hello, Luka-chan."_Miku came out from the conner of the street.

"Miku-chan?"_Luka surprised.

"Oh god! I'm wet as a soaked rat!"_Rin yelled.

"I'm sorry. I thought no one was here."_Luka sighs. "Come on, get it."

Luka opened the gate, let Miku and Rin in. After that, Luka went to find a towel and gave it to Rin so that she could dry herself. Luka also put a hair-dryer on the table, too.

"Do you need to change? I could let you borrow my clothes."_Luka asked Rin.

"I'm fine, don't worry."_Rin smiled awkwardly. "It won't fit me anyway."_Rin said as taking the hair-dryer and began to dry her hair.

"So…could you two tell me why did you guys were in front of my house"?

"Err…"_Miku and Rin looked at each other. "Ah ha ha…"_Miku laughed. "We were on our way to the shopping mall. When we crossed here, we suddenly heard a voice was singing. So…"

"So we stayed and listened. It was really a beautiful song."_Rin continued. "And when we took a peek inside the place which we thought the voice come out from, we saw you, playing the piano while singing."

"Yep. We were really surprised because we didn't know that you have such a gorgeous voice like that. And then we decided to ring the door bell to surprise you."

"Just at the time I almost pressed the bell, water came from your house and ended up on me."_Rin put the hair-dryer down.

"Oh…"_Luka laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know that someone was peeking inside my house."

"Luka-chan, I have made a decision. You have to join our Music club."_Miku declared. "Right, Rin-chan?"

"H-Huh? W-What?...Oh…y-yep."_Rin hesitant.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan? You don't agree with it?

"N-No. My mind was in something else. Yes, I think it's a great idea."_Rin smiled.

"I…I don't really think that I should."_Luka said.

"What? Why? It would be a waste, you know…? Please?"_Miku insisted.

"I will ruin your performance for sure."

"But…"

"Miku-chan, don't force her. After all, if she didn't like it, join would mean nothing."_Rin said.

"Hm…Okay. I gave you a day. Think about it, okay? We really want you to join with us."_Miku looked at Luka.

"I…will consider about that."

* * *

After coming home from the shopping mall, Luka threw herself onto the bed. She had spent almost 6 hours in the shopping mall with Miku and Rin since the morning. It was 2pm now, and Luka was pretty tired from all the changing clothes, going to find some beautiful dresses and especially, finding Rin since they were almost lost each other in there, just because of Rin was in the middle of admiring a lovely golden dress when Luka and Miku went downstairs. But in the result, Luka had found some beautiful clothes for herself. So that wasn't really a bad day after all.

Grabbing a cushion that was nearest, Luka put it under her head. She looked at the balcony outside.

"W-What?"

And she was really surprised to see the raven was standing on the hand-rail. Meeting Luka's eyes, the raven approaching her. It landed on the bed in front of Luka's face.

"You look quiet pathetic, my dear."

The raven spoken to her. Its voice was really familiar to Luka, and just then, she realized…

"Don't tell me that you have been watching me in this form, Hiroshi."

"Good guess, Luka."_The raven grinned. "At least, your head is still working."

"What the hell are you doing here? I remember that you don't have any business in this place."

"I told you before. My business is watching over you."_The raven looked at Luka. "I heard a quiet charming invitation this morning. A music club huh? Wouldn't it be more convenient for you to finish your work if you accept that invitation?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hpm! Alright. Suit yourself. Just remember one thing…"_The raven turned around. "You don't have forever, you know."_The raven smiled and flew away.

"…"

* * *

That night…

"Hello, is Miku-chan, right?"

"It's me, Luka-chan. What's up?"

"I…like to join into your club."

"Really? Thank you. You've done such a big favor for me. We will discuss about the performance tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Awesome! Alright then, see ya tomorrow. Can't wait. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luka turned off the phone.

...

*Click*

The locker of the principle's balcony door fell down onto the ground.

From outside, a figure walked in. Opening the desk's closet, the figure's eyes scanned quickly on every student's profile…

And then stopped at a name…

...

...

...

...

...

Kagamine Rin.

* * *

**Author note : If you wondering, this is the meaning of the song lyric : **

**"Above the clouds where dusk comes  
Always flying by itself  
The hawk is probably grieving is it not  
In the wind's midst even sound stops  
The wings that grasp the sky  
Resting is a thing they cannot do"**

**Thank you for spending your time reading my fic. Please review and tell me how was it. :D ( And please forgive me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. . )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_No…!"_

"_Next is your turn…"_

* * *

6am…

Wandering around the school, Gakupo was trying to take some fresh air after having done a huge amount of work from the Student's council, especially when he was the president. Passing the window of the music room, he noticed the sound of the piano is spreading through the air, along with a voice…a beautiful voice…

"_Kawari bae no nai hibi ni  
Karimono no bokura isu o sagashiteru  
Nanni mo nare wa shinai mama  
Shinzou wa tomatteku…"_

Hearing the lyric, Gakupo became curious. He stopped in front of the window. It was closed and the curtain was down. But the urge to see who this person was was still there. Eventually, he decided to head to the music room and maybe he could peek in to figure it out…

…

Standing in front of the music room, Gakupo carefully opened the wooden door a bit, just enough for his eye could catch the person's figure. There was a pink haired girl sitting on a chair in front of the piano. And he knew who it was : Megurine Luka. Her hands were on the piano keys, and she was singing a song that he hadn't heard before…

"_Warai warai waraiaitai  
Mitomete hoshii dake desu  
Are kore akirameteta  
Keshiki no mukougawa ga nijinde…"_

And she suddenly stopped.

Gakupo's guard was up since he thought that maybe Luka had noticed his existence. But to his surprise, she took the sheet music on the piano with a pencil. Looking at the sheet music, her gaze became focus at the paper. Now, Gakupo realized that she was writing a new song. Sighing in relieve, Gakupo began to step outside and about to get out. Even though listening to her music was quiet relaxing and enjoyable, but he knew it wouldn't be good if she knew he was stalking on her like this. When the door had almost locked, the hinges suddenly created a small noise, which properly got Luka's intention. She turned her head around and saw someone was standing outside the door. The figure was quiet familiar to her, so Luka got up from her seat and headed toward the door. When it was opened, Luka was quiet surprised to see the purple headed senpai was there, forming an awkward smile…

"Good morning, Megurine-san."

"G-Good morning…senpai."_Luka confused. "Are you…going to use the room? If that then I will be leaving…"

"No no…I'm not."

"So…why were you…here?

"I heard someone played the piano so I follow the sound and…"

"Oh…Uhm…"

"You were writing a new song?"

"Ah…yes…"_Luka smiled lightly. "It sounded terrible right? I was kind of trying to get some more inspiration but…"

"No. It was beautiful."_Gakupo smiled.

"Really? Thank you."_Luka smiled back.

"Oh oh oh…would you look at that…"

From afar, a voice echoed down the hall to Luka's place. She turned her head toward the voice's direction and saw Miku was going to her place, along with Rin.

"I can't believe that those two could be together in such a short time, don't you agree, Rin-chan?"_Miku asked playfully.

"You tell me."_Rin giggled. "They will make a nice couple."

"So not."_Luka grimaced.

"Really? Then what are you two doing alone here?"_Rin grinned.

"I was…"_Luka glanced at her unfinished sheet music which was lying on the piano. "N-Nothing."

"She was working on her new song. I heard the piano sound to I followed it to here."_Gakupo explained. "And again, there is nothing going on between us."

"There will be…"_Miku giggled. "W-Wait…new song…Luka-chan, you wrote…"_Miku turned her head to Luka's place. "Where is she?"

Miku looked at the place Luka was standing but Luka wasn't there. And when she looked up, she saw Luka was running down the hall way, holding some papers.

"Jeez…Not fair. Why you let him heard it and didn't let us?"_Miku sighed. "We have to get her at break time. I want to hear it."

"Yep. Me too."_Rin said.

"By the way…"_Miku looked at Gakupo. "Senpai…"_She smiled slyly. "Our music club currently in need of a duet. So…would you be kindly helping us?"

"H-Huh? Wait. I can't sing. And I will surely mess up your work."_Gakupo refused.

"Don't lie, senpai. We have heard you sung before…last month maybe…And your voice will make a perfect match with Luka-chan's voice."_Rin giggled. "And we have already had a song for you guys, right Miku-chan?"

"Of course we have."

"N-No. I can't. And Megurine-san won't like it anyway. Wait…she's in the club?"

"Yep."_Miku looked at her wrist watch. "Oh…the bell will ring soon. We're heading back to the class now. Think about it, senpai."_She winked.

* * *

Knowing that "they" will surely planing something to get her to play that song, so when the school bell had just rung, Luka rushed to the door and headed to the rooftop. As opening the door, Luka hoped there was no one there. And her wish was granted. Sighing in relieve, Luka stepped in. Sitting on a rock chair, Luka took out her iPod, which she recorded the melody of her new song few days ago. The only thing was left for now was the lyrics for the rest of the song.

"_Suki na ongaku wa nandesuka?  
Suki na tabemono wa nandesuka?  
Kimi no suki na hito wa dare desuka?..."_

Luka paused the music. Gazing at the sky, she let out a light breath…

"_Kitto sore wa boku ja nainda toka…"_

She smiled bitterly as writing the lyric onto her sheet.

"Few more to go…"_She whispered to herself.

Turn on the iPod again, she hummed along with the melody, without even noticing that there was a raven standing on the rail, watching her with its blue eyes and smiles…

"_Jibun katte ni akiramete wa  
Hitori yogari de kizutsuiteta  
Toshi o totte yatto kizukimashita  
Nee mada  
Mada ma ni ai masuka…"_

Luka paused the music as writing those last words. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on again and began to sing the whole song . Closing her eyes, her mind and her soul like flowed with the melody, as she sang every note in the song. And she was so into it that she didn't know that the door had been opened. And the person who opened the door was standing next to her, enjoying her song…

…

Having finishing the last note, she breathed out opened her eyes…

"Yeah…That should do it."_Luka said in satisfactoriness.

"It was really beautiful, Megurine-san. You sure have music talent."

And that was when Luka figured out she wasn't alone on the rooftop anymore. Luka turned her head to the voice's direction and saw Gakupo was there.

"You…heard it all?"_She asked.

"Yeah…It was great, really."_He smiled.

"Thanks…"_Luka smiled lightly.

"May I sit here?"

"I…guess."_Luka moved aside.

"Your song is very nice…"_Gakupo sat down. "But it wasn't a happy song, right? The lyric and your voice said it all."

"Maybe…"_She smiled. "But I don't want them to hear it yet."_Luka sighed.

"Why?"

"Because…they're like…professionals and I'm like…you know what I mean…"

"So that is your problem…"_He lightly laughed. "I bet they will like it. And if I lost the bet, you could kill me instead."_Gakupo said playfully.

"Don't say thing like that. You may get killed by the thing that is least expected."

"W-What?"_Gakupo surprised.

"No. Never mind."_Luka smiled. "Well…I can't stay here all day."_She stood up. "I have some class's chores to do. See you tomorrow, maybe."

"Okay. See you."

* * *

Sliding the door, Gakupo walked inside his house. He lived alone in a quiet large traditional designed house which was next to the shrine. Actually, his family was the owner of that shrine. Few weeks ago, he saw a strange person standing on the roof of the shrine. But when he got to the place, the person has disappeared. That incident had been bothering him till now. But then…somehow he could feel a strange feeling at the first time he saw the person, like he has known that somebody really long time ago…

Shaking all those things out of his head, he began to do his usual routine. And the first thing was checking the shrine. Gakupo went out and head to the shrine. When he had just got to the entrance, there was somebody there, standing under the ancient tree. The person worn a dark long coat covered all the body.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Gakupo asked as approaching the person. Hearing his voice, the person turned to his direction. She/he had crystal blue eye and the other was hiding behind the back hair. And that was the only thing Gakupo could see. The person glared at Gakupo a bit, then turned head back to the tree, breathed out…

"I came to visit my old friend."_The person said with a cold tone. "You are the owner, right? Tell me, how long has this tree been here?"

"I don't know exactly but why do you ask?"

"This isn't a normal tree, right?"_The person touches the tree. "It's alive".

"How do you know that?"_Gakupo eyes narrowed as his voice grew suspicious.

"I just knew it."_The person smirked. "Well, nice talking with you. Good bye."

The person fled out of the entrance. Gakupo chased after but when he made a turn, that person had disappeared. The only thing that was left was a black feather on the ground. Gakupo picked it up, staring at it…

"_So the legend is true…"_

* * *

**So...who could guess the name of the song and the person was in the shrine? ^^~**

**Please review and let me know your opinions.**

**Ps : I might be off for a haft month or so since the first semester final exam is coming and I have a huge of work to do. . So, see you...maybe after Christmas. ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh...The exam ended sooner then I expected. *Crossing finger* Hope that I'll get high scores. **

**Someone asked me why I always put the "_" symbol after the person's talking. Well...Sorry, that's my country writing habit and it has been in my blood so...It's quite hard for me to get rid of it. So please, just ignore it. _ _"**

**Anyway, enjoy and thanks for those review. I appreciate it. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Mother, are angels existed?"_

"_What do you think, dear?"_

"_I believe that they are. They must be very beautiful, right mother?"_

"_They have an alluring appearance."_

"_I know it!"_

"_My son, you need to grow up more to realized what is the most important in this world…"_

* * *

"Gosh…I'm tired…"

Luka yawned while cleaning the board. Today was her and Miku to take the "class-clean up duty". Miku, meanwhile, was sweeping the floor, feeling sleepy too. Since the huge amount of homework the teachers gave few days ago, they had to stay up late to finish it in time.

"Yeah! I'm done!"_Miku exclaimed happily.

"Me too."_Luka breathed out.

"So…Luka-chan…"_Miku smiled slyly. "I heard that you've finished the song, right?"

"Ah…that…"_Luka smiled awkwardly. "I will go and put the rubbish away."

"Oh no you don't."_Miku grabbed Luka's shoulder. "Don't even think of leaving anywhere until you show your song to me."_She smiled dangerously.

"B-But…"

"No-but."_Miku pulled her hand down the hall way. "Let's go".

* * *

"Amazing. Luka-chan, I love it."

"Thanks."

Luka lifted her hand from the piano's keys and closed the sheet music. But before she could do that, Miku took it from Luka's hand and scanned her eyes over the paper…

"You know…You have a quiet good feeling expressing way when you were singing. It made the song even more beautiful. It was one of the best songs for now in the group. You're talented, indeed."_Miku gave it back to Luka with a smile. "Alright, with this song, you will have your own stage on the performing day."_Miku declared.

"W-What? But I think we should ask the others about…"

"No need, 'cause I'm the president of the club."_Miku laughed. "Oh yeah, and your duet too."_Miku winks mischievously at Luka then ran away.

"W-What? What duet? Miku-chan! Stop right there !"

Then they just kept chasing each other like that till the bell rang. But they didn't know…

There was somebody had been watching them for the whole time, with eyes that's full of hate…

* * *

As the first bell rang, the teacher got into the class. The first period was English, and the teacher was also the class's form teacher. Usually, she would start with something like a quiz or so. But today, she started with a chalk in her hand, then turned to the class and formed a smile…

"Okay…today, we won't be study."

And of course, that made everyone screamed in happiness.

"Do you want to know the reason?"

The teacher's question made all the class silent again. Properly, they were all curious about this sudden change which was pretty abnormal. When the teacher could see all the inquisitive of her students, she turned her head to the door's direction.

"Please come in."

All the attention was now at the door way. From out side, a young boy with golden hair and blue sky eyes walked in as the teacher wrote his name on the board.

"This is Takagari Len. He is an exchanged student from England."

The boy turned his head and faced everyone in the class. Just then, almost every girl screamed out.

"Hello everyone. My name is Takagari Len. Nice to meet you all. I hope you guys will help me through out troubles."

Then he smiled, which made the girls screamed…again.

"Okay…Let's see which seat is empty…"_The teacher said as scanning her eyes around the class. "Oh, Takagari-kun, you could sit next to Kagamine-san."_The teacher smiled to the boy.

"Yes, sensei."

The boy walked to his seat which was next to Rin's. Then he sat down, smiled at Rin and greeted her…

"Hello. Nice to meat you."

"Hi…Nice to meet you too."_Rin smiled.

* * *

"Oh…what a lovely view, don't you think?"

"Stop bothering me."

Luka somehow always ended up on the rooftop or in the garden during break time. This time was the garden, deep inside the school garden. In front of her was a tall tree, and on it was her raven friend, smiling mischievously. And for the mean time, they were both watching Rin and Luka's new classmate walking with each other…

"You scared?"

"Of what?"_Luka crossed her arms.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Why should I?"

"Right…I forgot what are you…"_The raven smirked. "Someone has such great ability to do impossible thing like…this."

"Like what? Talking to animal like you?"_Luka smiled slyly.

"That and something more…But you know what I am."

"I'm still a normal person, after all."

"Right…"_The raven gave her an implicative glance. "Well…keep trying. I may come around to help sometimes."

"Thanks, but I'll pass that."_Luka stood up.

"Good luck, in every meaning."

And the raven flew to the sky. Watching it fly, Luka let out a small sigh. After that, she turned to Rin's place. Rin and Len were having a good time together and it seemed like they were getting along pretty well, even though this was the first time they met…

"Just hope that I was wrong…"

* * *

That night…

Len was on his way home from the grocery. He was filled with joy since his first day at school was better then his expectation, especially when he had gotten to know Rin. Open the door, he stepped inside his house and locked it. But as soon as he put everything on the table, the creaking sound suddenly echoed from behind him. Len slowly turned his head around…

The door was opened…

A shadow floated in the air…

Slowly…Approaching him…

* * *

**So I changed Len's name a bit because I don't want Rin and Len to be sibling here. Hope you don't mind. :p**

**Please review and tell me how you think.**

**Thanks for reading my fic. ^^~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. So...my laptop broke down, and now I can't update recently anymore. Moreover, all my files about this fic have gone so...I don't know if I can continue this or not...But anyway, I will try to recover it...if I can. :p**

**Well, for now, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. :p**

* * *

Chapter 6

…

Len turned his head back…

The door opened…

A shadow floating in the air…

Slowly approached him…

Not a single footstep was let out as the shadow came near him. Len's breath became heavy little by little. And then the shadow stopped with a light sound of shoes touching the floor. Len took a careful look at it. It was a person wearing a long black coat. The person looked at Len in the eyes, with one bright scarlet eye.

"Good evening, Len. Long time no see."

Len startled at the voice. It was so cold and dark but alluring at the same time. Len tried to search his memory for any clues about the person who was talking to him.

"What's wrong? Don't you tell me that you don't remember me?"

The person said and lifted the coat out of the head.

"R-Roselia?"

"Oh…So you still remember me."

Standing before him was a beautiful young girl. She had long black hair with few flocks of hair dyed in deep pink. Her right eye shone in the dark with the color of blood. A black mask cover haft of her face. She wore a beautiful black dress with a bloody red rose in her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"_Len asked.

"What am I doing here?"_Roselia smirked. "I just want to make sure that you won't get your hand on my business. That's all."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Quit playing the fool with me, Len. How old do you think I am? You think I don't know your reason for coming here?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You are such a fool, Len. After all those things and you're still doing this? What made you think it would change huh?"

"I don't care. You have no right to do this."

"Do I?"_Roselia laughed darkly. "Fine. Do anything you want."_She walked to the door. "Just know that I won't ever go easy on you if you cause any trouble to me, even if we are the same kind."

Then a cold wind blew up. When it had gone, Len looked down. A black feather was lying on the cold floor.

"Even if going against you is the last thing I have to do, I will."

* * *

"Such an idiot…"

Roselia spread her black wings on the sky. The Moon was as bright as ever and that caught her gaze when she was on her way back…

"What an alluring light…"

"Rose? I haven't seen you in the sky for a month."

Hearing someone called her, Roselia turned around. A raven was approaching her …

"Hiroshi, why are you always following me?"

"I said it before, it's my job."_Hiroshi smirked.

"You annoying bird…"

Roselia sighed. Suddenly, she felt a huge pressure on her body. Immediately, she landed on the ground and leaned against a tree behind her back.

"Urg…!"

Roselia grimaced. Her body was burning up as making her felt pain.

"Is something wrong?"_Hiroshi asked.

"I'm fine. Go away."_Roselia breathed out.

Hiroshi glanced at her and noticed her scarlet eye was also burning in red deeper and deeper. He chuckled.

"Oh…You're hungry."

"Shut up."

"Don't deny it. Your body is yearning for food. You haven't had a proper meal for months."_Hiroshi smirked.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"How pathetic…With this state you could hardly keep yourself alive."

"Arg…"_Roselia held her neck. "Would you just leave me alone?"

"Fallen angel was born from flame of hell and hatred, a demon lives on human's soul and blood. You sure know that don't you?"

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"Come on Rose, your pity for innocent souls won't keep you alive. You're as weak as your human side."_Hiroshi whispered to her ear.

"I do not pity for anything."

That time, a young guy crossed by Roselia's place. Meeting her bloody eyes, the guy almost screamed out but before he could say anything, he had laid on the road, deep in blood. A small light came out from his heart and slowly made it way to Roselia's mouth. She swallowed it.

"And do not ever compare me to a human."_She glared at Hiroshi as licking all the blood from her hand.

"Impressive…"_Horoshi smirked. "Well, it seems like you don't need me anymore."_Hiroshi spread his wings. "See you soon."_He flew to the air along with his vicious smile.

Roselia wiped her month. She looked at the dead body on the ground as sighing…

"How disgusting. I'd better clean up this mess."

"You think you can just get away easily like that after killing somebody?"

Roselia felt something cold was behind her neck. She turned around and found a blade pointing at her. She smiled darkly…

"At the matter of fact, yes, I am."

"You're a fallen angel, aren't you?"

"Oh, how polite. I thought you would call me a demon."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you see?"_Roselia looked at dead body. "Cleaning duty. And you had better stay away…!"

Roselia said as roses grew from the earth and trapped the person who was talking to her. The bloody roses with sharp thorns wrapped the person tightly.

"Human, as weak as always. Lucky for you, I'm full now."

"I won't let you get away with this."

"Oh dear…what make you think that you could go against me, human?"

Roselia made the roses wrap tighter. But then just a second later, all the roses were cut and dropped on the ground.

"Hm? How come…"

In a moment of carelessness, a sharp blade cut through Roselia's shoulder. Roselia jumped back instinctively, her left hand was on her right shoulder, covered her wound.

"I should have been more careful."_Roselia smirked. "It was quiet impressive of you, though. Oh well, you may be able to entertain me a bit since I'm quite bored now."

Roselia said as two swords appeared in her hand.

"Let's do this fair and square. I won't use magic. Show me what you have."

Roselia rushed to the human's place as raising her sword. The sound of metal filled the cold air of the night. Few minutes had passed and they didn't seem to get tired at all. In fact, the battle just keep continued even more furiously. Until a certain pain run through Roselia's body, made her had to hold back a bit. Right at that time, her mask broke into 2 pieces and fell on the ground. A sharp blade was pointing right to her head.

"Any last word, fallen angel?"

Roselia lifted her head up. Her scarlet eyes shone bright in the dark, along with her deep aquamarine eye which was hidden under the mask for all the time.

"We shall meet again."

Roselia smiled and disappeared into the air.

* * *

"Arg…! It should have healed by now. Why…?"

Having returned to her home, Roselia looked at her wound as trying to suffer the pain. The wound won't stop bleeding, which made her really curious.

"Human's weapon can't cause this injury to me…Then why…?"

Roselia sighed and turned around. She saw her reflection in the mirror behind her back. Smiling bitterly, Roselia closed her eyes…

"That human…"

Few second later, she opened her eyes. In front of the mirror was a young girl with long pink hair and bright aquamarine eyes…

"Until then…"

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it or not. ^^~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry for not updating for so long. I have a new computer now so, here is the new chapter. I hope you guys will like it. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a quite gloomy morning…

The clouds gathered on the sky, blocked the sunlight from touching the ground. Thunder began to play its symphony of the dawn…

And the rain met the ground…

Sitting near the window, Miku gazed at the rain. It was a beautiful scene yet tragic somehow. She could hear the rain dancing in the air, falling down and made a few water drops on the window.

Autumn was surely cold this year…

"Miku-chan?"

Rin's voice along with the door-open sound snapped Miku of her thought.

"What?"_Miku turned to Rin.'s direction.

"What were you doing staring at the window mindlessly like that?"

"Nothing particular."

"Okay…"_Rin put her bag on the desk. "By the way, has Luka-chan arrived yet?"

"No. I texted her few minutes ago and she said she had some business to take care of today."

"So…she won't go to school?"

"Properly."

"How nice…At least she has to know that the competition is near and she need to practice more."

"Well…Can't blame her. Maybe it was important to her. And besides, I'm not really worrid about Luka-chan. Her performance is quite good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Any problem?"

"…No."

Just then, the door opened again. A blond haired guy walked into the class and greeted everyone.

"Morning, girls."

"Morning, Takagari-kun."_Miku smiled.

"Morning, Len-kun."_Rin cheerfully said.

"I made you some breakfast. Hope you'll like it."_Len took out a bento box and gave it to Rin.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."_Rin said as hugging Len's arm.

And all of that caught Miku's attention.

"You two are dating?"_She smiled slyly.

"N-No we are not."_Rin quickly replied.

"Yeah…Biggest lie ever."_Miku teased.

"Fine. We are. Happy now?_Rin laughed.

"Good luck then, both of you."_Miku smiled lightly and turned her gaze to the window.

"Oh, don't worry, Miku-chan. I'll get you one soon."_Rin winked at Miku.

"No thanks. I don't think that I even want one."

* * *

Earth seems to be a place for the human to live. However…there were some secrets that human didn't know, like how their world could connect with another world…

"Welcome back, Roselia-sama."

"It's good to be home, Iroha."

The world of fallen angels sometimes could be really near the human. It was indeed a dark world. The sun might have its light shining in the morning, but it would never be seen. The Moon, in the opposite, always had its place on the night sky, brightly scarlet. Every Fallen angel had their own place to stay, but they were all connected to one thing, a thing that decided what and how a fallen angel would be born. It was called "The Rebirth Gate". The Rebirth Gate was the place where the unfortunate souls came and began their part to be a fallen angel. It was also the source of energy in this world. If The Rebirth Gate found the soul was able to stand on all the darkness here, that soul would eventually become a fallen angel. If not, the soul would end up in hell. Eventually, people's memories about the ones that had become a fallen angel would disappear, as if that one didn't exist in the human world.

Having returned to her home, Luka felt much better. Her plan was to have a day rest, also tried to finish her "work" on the human world later. But then…It was just simply impossible.

"Is there something which brought you back here, sama?"

"Yes, there is."

And of course, the first thing to become a fallen angel was to die.

"May I ask what it is?"

"A certain trouble."

Having returned to the fallen angel world, Luka, known as Roselia here, immediately made her way to the library in her own mansion. She lived here with Iroha, who was also a fallen angel. But the only thing that made Iroha different from others was…she only had one wing. And coming along this was her ability. Iroha could sense the appearance of holy or pure magic, which was impossible for all the fallen angels. And due to this, most of people here didn't like her. She had been abandoned for quite a long time until Roselia found her and let her stay in the mansion. Iroha was really grateful for that, so she always directed Roselia as "Roselia-sama" to show her respect. She knew entire Roselia's plan of coming to the human world. For all the time Roselia left her mansion, Iroha had been taking care of it carefully.

"Roselia-sama, I can sense holy power from your right shoulder."

"What?"

Roselia was stunned when she heard those words from Iroha. She held her shoulder lightly. But even the lightest touch still made her feel pain. She sighed as looking down…

"Iroha, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Roselia-sama."

"There is a book in the library named "History's Myth". Please get it for me."

"As you wish."

After Iroha had left, Roselia made her way to the garden. Roselia had a large garden which planted many kinds of flowers and trees. But actually, there were only two colors in here. In the left, the flowers were deep in black. And the other side was dyed in scarlet. There were only two exceptions : A white tree and a white lily in the back of the mansion. Looking at the white tree and the lily flower, Roselia felt somewhat peaceful. From the very first day she came to this dark world, Roselia changed her original name, Luka. She wanted to forget the past and also, with her, a human name would be an insult for fallen angel, which was what she was now. At the time, in the sky, a black owl flew down and landed on Roselia's shoulder. Roselia let the owl stood on her right arm and took the little scroll which was attached to its leg. This was how people here sent letter to each other. Letting the owl fly away, Roselia opened the scroll and read the message…

* * *

Standing in front of the gate, Roselia took a deep breath…

"I'm here."

And the gate opened. Roselia stepped inside the Dark castle…

The hall way was quite dark. There were only candles with dimming light from the fire to light up the path. The floor was as cold as ever and there wasn't any other sound besides Roselia's foot step. Until she could see a grand door in front of her, Roselia stopped and touched it. The door opened, let a cold wind out of the dark room. Again, the room was filled with dimming light of the candles and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. At the end of the room, there was a person sitting on a throne. Roselia came inside and knelt before that person.

"Master."

That person stood up and walked towards Roselia, offer her a hand…

"Come"

With a little hesitancy, Luka took the person's hand and stood up. Taking a good look at the person, Luka now realized that it was a guy. No one knew anything about the Master of this place, even the gender. And today, Luka discovered that Master was actually a young guy with dark red hair. Luka couldn't see his eyes since a black mask had hidden them all. The only thing she could saw in the dimming light was his mysterious smile.

He took her to the back of his castle and they spread their wings into the air. After few minutes of flying, they landed on a valley. At first sight, Luka was really surprised of the view. The tress were green, all the flowers were beautiful with many different colosr. Luka couldn't believe that this kind of place would exist in this world.

"Luka"

The master's voice broke Luka from enjoying the view. Luka turned around and bowed to him…

""Please don't call me like that when I'm like this, master. That human name can't be proper to a fallen angel."

The master chuckled. He touched Luka's mask and tended to remove it.

"Master…"_Luka stepped backwards.

But he held her right shoulder back and took out her mask. Her bright aquamarine eye shut tight as she grimaced because of the pain on her shoulder.

"My apology."_He removed his hand from her shoulder. "You don't have to hide them from me._He said and took out his mask. "We are the same."

Luka look at the master and realized that his eyes' color was no different from her.

"Haft human, right?"_He laughed lightly.

"Master…"

"Let's keep this our little secret."_He smiled at her before turning around. "My name is Aki, by the way."

Luka was lead from surprise to surprise : Got to known such a lively place in this dark world and the master's true identity, what would come up next? She wondered to herself as having a strange feeling. All of these came so sudden, like something was going to happen soon. Luka put her guard up a bit.

"See that lake over there? It would heal your wound. Take a sip."

Luka did what he said. Her wound healed right after that. Luka was surprised a lot. She wondered how this place could have such kind of thing. She stared at the water for few second and then stood up, turned to Aki.

"Thank you, master."

"You've known my name. Why don't you use it?"

Luka didn't reply.

"Fine then. Suit yourself."_He sighed. "So…How is your work down there? Finished the first target yet?"

"…No, master."

"What took you so long?"

"I have something else to consider, master."

"A month had passed, only five more to go."

"I know, master."

"So what is your plan?"

Luka looked away, paused for a second.

"I will finish it in time."

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds, until Aki raised his voice.

"Very well."_He chuckled. "So…have any idea why I called you here?"

"No…master."

"Look."

Aki lifted his right arm and pointed to the rock gate before him. It looked like an ancient gate from long time ago. Rocks covered the edge of the gate with some vines climbed on it. At first, Luka thought it was see-through. But when she took a closer look, she saw some mist inside the gate.

"This is the Rebirth Gate"_Aki began. "Yesterday, it suddenly shot out a light, which awoke me."_He turned to Luka. "There is something strange on Earth about the human world, and it somehow has a strong connection with our world. I want you to figure this out for me. However, I can't give you any more time. So, could you do it for me?"

"I will try my best."_Luka bowed.

"I'm counting on you, Luka. You could go back to your mansion now.

"Yes."

Luka politely bowed to him before spread her wings to the air. Aki looked at Luka until she had got out of his sight. After that, he made his way to the Rebirth Gate. Inside the gate was a dark chamber which was covered by red and black roses. In the middle of the chamber, there was an amethyst coffin. Aki trailed his hand along the lid of the coffin, forming a mysterious smile…

"It will be very soon."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. ^^~**

**Ps : Thank you Yumi-chan for checking my grammars. I swear that I'm never good at it. =="!**


End file.
